


Protection by deirdre_aithne [podfic]

by lorcalon (uniquepov)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/lorcalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eileen Snape has sent young Severus to his room for the night. (summary by podficcer)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection by deirdre_aithne [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deirdre_aithne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Protection](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29956) by deirdre_aithne. 



> The music is _Dumbledore's Farewell_ by Nicholas Hooper, from the movie soundtrack of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Thanks to fire_juggler for having a listen and always being supportive and encouraging. Darling deirdre_aithne, I hope you enjoy this.  <3

Cover Art created by lorcalon.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Length:

02:00 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/78nzgzy6wzgqlfg/Protection.mp3) | **Size:** 4 MB
  * [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/nsy4p9fh0vqwnpc/Protection.m4b) | **Size:** 4 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
